jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerrica
Jerrica Benton is the practical, hardworking manager and owner of the Starlight Foundation and co-owner of Starlight Music alongside her little sister, Kimber. Her alter-ego is the popular rock star Jem, the lead singer of the Holograms, and one of the main reasons why the Starlight Foundation is still strong. Jerrica's Biography Jerrica Benton is the practical, hardworking manager and owner of Starlight Music and co-owner of Starlight Foundation. To her dismay, she is often seen as "dependable", which she feels is another word for boring. Her alter ego is Jem and she struggles to keep her double life a secret throughout the series. She is kindhearted and will go through any lengths to help others, even if she barely knows them. Jerrica becomes jealous of her alter ego Jem as her boyfriend Rio becomes more infatuated with Jem. Still, she refuses to let anyone bad mouth Jem and as Jem, she continues to be kindhearted and humble. Her sister is Kimberly "Kimber" Benton. Early Life Jerrica is the eldest child of Emmet and Jacqui Benton and grew up with her sister Kimber at the Starlight House. At age ten, Rio and his family moved in next door to the Bentons and Jerrica developed a crush on him instantly. Aja became Jerrica's foster sister when they were twelve but Jerrica originally disliked her, but later they overcame their differences. Later that year, Shana moved in with them. Also in the same year, the Bentons built a treehouse for the girls and they made a pact to stay friends forever. When Jerrica was still 12, she was angry at her mother for being away from her family that she lashed out at her. The same day, Jacqui Benton died in a plane crash. A month later, Jerrica convinced her father to transform Starlight House to be a foster home. Afterwards, Deirdre and three other Starlight Girls had moved in. When Jerrica was 17, her father hired Eric Raymond as an assistant, and Jerrica developed a small crush on him. She used Eric to make Rio jealous, but she regretted it very quickly and immediately. Jerrica apologized, and she and Rio made up and eventually started dating. When her father died, Jerrica discovered that he built a computer known as Synergy for her as well as various costumes, music equipment and the supercomputer/synthesizer. Jerrica decided to form Jem and Holograms to take back Starlight Music away from Raymond using her father's inventions. After Starlight House was burned down by one of Eric's thugs, Jerrica and the Holograms try to move into the mansion promised to the winners of the Battle of the Bands. In the "Battle of the Bands" episode, Jem and the Holograms win the battle, win Starlight Mansion, and Jerrica has earned back control of Starlight Music. Jem's Biography Jem is her name, no one else is the same, which is true in some sense but not true in others because she's also the alter ego of Jerrica and Jamie, which is surprising to everyone, including Raya who found out in one episode, but few others also find out, including the President and a woman from the Shangri-La mountain who thought it was magic, but it was just Synergy. Jem is portrayed as a beautiful, calm, and mature woman, but there are times when she gets stressed and upset. One example being in the "The Day The Music Died". Jem, like Jerrica, doesn't mind that each other become romantic with Rio because they are the same person. But in the beginning, she tried to get Rio to like her but without telling him that she was Jerrica in a hologram. There are also times where Rio can get very furious at Jem when he thinks that she loves another guy or when Jem won't tell Rio who she is, because she's afraid that Rio would leave her if she tells him who she really is. Jem exudes an air of glamour and sophistication, but is very down-to-earth and has the greatest of love and respect for her fans. Jem also has a charisma that can make anyone respect her right away. Everyone is attracted to Jem and she was able to charm Rio into loving her. Nick Mane has also fallen in love with her, but is Jem's former love interest after saying that she was going to give a bit part in her movie. Riot has also fallen in love with her and with his charm almost made Jem fall in love with him, but no matter what her heart still belongs to Rio. Jem is very loyal and would do anything in order to stop The Misfits and The Stingers from doing the bad things they plan. It's possible that Jem might have a crush in Riot because of his charm and in some episodes she sees him as a rival as she does The Misfits. She would also do anything in order to help someone out like charity work or raising money for Ba Nee's eye operation, but isn't quite as hard working as Jerrica. She's always willing to forgive others, such as when she agreed to end the rivalry with The Misfits. Jem's Background Shortly after her father's death, Jerrica mysteriously received her red star earrings. These earrings were a small part of a large secret that her father had been working on before he died, and had subsequently left them for Jerrica. Her earrings allow her to communicate with the supercomputer/synthesizer Synergy, which in turn allows her to assume the holographic identity of Jem, the famous rock star. Along with her friends, she engages in several adventures, often against rival band, The Misfits and their manager, Eric Raymond, and tries to stop them from wreaking havoc. Along with having an alter ego, Jem, she's afraid to tell people who she really is because they might try to use her secret identity against her, and hurt the people she loves, and never told Rio her secret in the series, as she's afraid Rio would probably leave her, but whenever she tries to get a chance, something bad always happens. Still, she made a lot of friends besides the Holograms: Danielle Du Voisin, Howard Sands, Anthony Julian, Jeff Wright, Astral Eldrich and Sean. She refuses to tell anyone her secret identity, she won't even tell her friends, but the Holograms know, and promise not to tell. Jem will always find a way in order to succeed in defeating the Misfits or The Stingers. Appearance Jerrica's Appearance Even through Jerrica wears different outfits throughout the series, she is best noticeable with her blue and white striped dress with a white belt and blue heels. In the early concept of the series, she had a weird chunky styled hair and wore a blue and pink striped dress, with a red belt and blue heels. But they changed her appearance to better represent the Jem doll line. Jem's Appearance Jem carries a very slender physique. She has hot pink hair, lavender eyes, rosy cheeks, fair skin, pink lips, pink eye shadow, black eyebrows, and matching eyelashes. She wears a lot of outfits throughout the series, but her favorite is her iconic pink dress, which she wears frequently. This outfit consists of a dark pink dress with a diagonally cut hem and a long V-cut neckline that shows her breast cleavage, a white leather belt with a silver sparkly layer, a blue screened decoration over the top, and very fine numbers of silver tassels, clear or light pink stockings, dark pink pumps, and a silver bracelet on her left wrist with a pink stone on it. Regardless of what she's dressed in, she always wears a pair of magical crimson Jemstar earrings, which Synergy uses to project her illusory outfits. She also used to have a red belt and a little bit of tannish skin in the early concept of the series. Songs sung by her *Imagine Me *Too Much *It's Fun To Be Scared *Tomorrow is My Wedding Day *Who Is He Kissing? Trivia *Jerrica is shown to have been a "Mommy's Girl", grieving over her mother's death more than her father's. *Jerrica has revealed she is Jem twice in the series: **In the Presidential Dilemma, she revealed her secret to the President after capturing the Washington Marauder; **In Journey to Shangri-La, she revealed herself when she needed to know where Shrangri-la was to save Pizzazz and Roxy. *Jerrica starts to feel jealous of Jem once she realizes that Rio has begun to show interest in her rock persona, more-so then her normal self. This is interesting as Jerrica undergoes no personality change as Jem, and is fully aware of her own romantic advances. *Jerrica may have had feelings for Eric Raymond. In Out of the Past, it was revealed that she was attracted to Eric when she was 17 and used it to make Rio jealous, as shown in a flashback while reading her father's old diary. *She reveals that she used to be a Girl Scout in Island of Deception. *Jerrica is the executive manager of Starlight Music, a high power role for a woman in the 80's. *Jerrica's hair was in 5 different styles throughout the series. *It was said that Jerrica could be 21-25 years old. *Jerrica's catch phrase was I'll go get her, because she really is going to change into Jem, and she also has her most famous, "Showtime, Synergy!" *Jerrica has lived in two homes in the T.V show: Starlight House and Starlight Mansion. *Jem was originally going to be called "M" but this was changed after Hasbro discovered that you can't copyright a letter of the alphabet. Alternatively, Jerrica was going to be named Misty or Morgan. *Jem's previous name "M" could have also stood for "Music" and "Magic". It's possible it was a tie into MTV. *Jem's personal favorite song is "Like A Dream". *She has revealed her true identity three times in the series; once to Raya when she found out of her own accord, once to the President of the United States after rescuing him from the Washington Marauder, and once to the old woman in Journey to Shangri-La. *Jem said that she likes eating pizza in the bathtub. *Jem changes makeup colors throughout the series, between pink, gold, blue and purple. *Jem confirmed that her birthday was June 1st on the The Fan. *According to the last episode of the series, A Father Should Be..., Jem isn't exactly fabulously wealthy because most of what she earns goes to support the Starlight Girls. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists